Supernaturally Bound
by weregirl21
Summary: The last thing Sam and Dean needed to do was run into their soulmate. They had other things to worry about like trying to close the gates of hell. They just needed to crash at a friend's house for a while as they worked on a local case and waited for Kevin to figure out what the second trial was. They were never supposed to meet her.


**Introductions**

 _ **Author's Note: Hi guys! As you probably already know, I do not own Supernatural, only any OC's and original plotline. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review my story and tell me what you think. Hint, hint, reviews make me update faster. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_

My life had always been pretty predictable, not like I'm _exactly_ complaining or anything. Every day with the exception of weekends and holidays, I took a bus to and from high school. I sat with the same group of people everyday at lunched and listened to them whine about their lives while I caught up on my favorite books. After school, I had swim practice which was the little time that was really my own. I swam back and forth in the same lane as I contemplated what it would feel like to actually have a life.

Then I would go home where I would sit down with my family at the dinner table while we talked about my future. They wanted me to stay home and attend a local university, so that I could save money and get a part time job nearby. During this conversion, my mom would always bring up the fact that she dropped out of college and warned me not to do the same, and my dad would pipe in and encourage me to consider a business degree like the one he had.

Let me make this perfectly clear: nothing was wrong with my life. On paper, it was perfect and practical. I was lucky to have the kind of parents that cared about me and the direction that my life was taking and the type of friends that although complain too much, otherwise stay out of trouble.

But I didn't realize how unsatisfied I was until a 1967 black Chevy Impala pulled into our driveway with a loud rumbling sound. At the time as I starred at the two strangers outside my bedroom window, I didn't realize that this would become a major turning point in my life.

Maybe I should have followed the plans that my parents made for me, but once the Winchester brothers knocked on my parent's front door, it was too late. My life would no longer be as predicable and safe as it once was which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Sarah!" my mom called up the staircase loudly. "There's somebody down here that I would like you to meet."

I quickly made my way downstairs so that my parents wouldn't think that I was ignoring them. I paused halfway down the staircase. My parents stood in the foyer with two strangers I had never met before, two very hot strangers.

One boy or should I say _man_ was very tall and lean, but he also looked strong; he wasn't the kind of guy that you wanted to mess with. He had long messy, light brown hair and a sharp jawline. When his kind brown eyes met my own, he sharply inhaled. He looked at me as if he were in awe like a man seeing an undisturbed starry nighttime sky for the first time.

I had to admit that something about him drew me in; I took a step closer to him without even realizing it, and I didn't even know his name yet.

The man standing next to him looked slightly older, but still very attractive. He was a couple of inches shorter with a stocky, muscular build; I bet he was a good hugger. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes with a greenish tint to them. He looked at me as if he could see into my soul.

Both of them were undoubtedly very attractive which was why I must be imaging everything. After all legally, I am eighteen years old, an adult, but on the inside, I am still a teenage girl that's obsessed with romance novels, so it wouldn't be outrageous to say that my observations may not be 100 percent legit.

My father cleared his throat to disrupt the awkward silence that had already blossomed.

"There are a couple of men that I would like you to meet, old family friends," he said. He pointed to the older boy wearing a beat up brown leather jacket. "This is Dean-" then he gestured towards the other taller boy wearing plaid, "-and this is his younger brother, Sam."

"Its nice to meet you," I said, nodding towards them both.

Sam smiled at me and Dean did a mock salute in my direction.

"They are going to stay here for a couple of days," my mom said tucking one of her dark locks that I inherited from her behind her ear. "I hope you don't mind."

 _Why would I mind in the first place? They are eye candy._ I thought to myself but otherwise didn't say out loud.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Later on after we had all gotten settled, we decided to have dinner together. I was still confused about what Sam and Dean were doing here, especially since I hadn't met them before now.

For a little while, the two brothers made polite conversation with my parents. They talked about the weather and different relatives that they both knew. I only really started listening when Sam and Dean talked about the different places that they traveled to. They had been to all 48 states, Canada, and South America, wherever they can drive to they joked.

It would be nice to travel, but my parents told me that only people with excessive amounts of money could go around and see different places and that didn't include us.

"So how is school going?" Sam asked me towards the end of the discussion. Him and his brother had a thick southern accent. My parents and I lived in a small town in Virginia where some people had country accents and others did not. I wondered where they were from.

I opened my mouth, preparing myself to reply when my mom spoke up before I could.

"Sarah is an excellent student," she said. "She makes all A's and she almost aced all of her final exams and the SAT. She was accepted to several great universities, but we thought that it would be best if she stayed home. Living away from the people that you love can be dangerous at such a young age."

The whole time my mom was talking Sam didn't take his eyes off of me. It was like he was studying me to gauge my reaction to all of this. He looked sympathetic, but I didn't want his sympathy or his pity.

Sometimes it was easier to go with the flow, but a part of me wished that I could throw caution to the wind every now and then and be more adventurous. But whenever I voiced these thoughts out loud, my parents lectured me on how this thinking leads to debt and foolish decisions. I didn't know if they were right or not.

Dean almost choked on his mouthful of spaghetti as he looked at my mom as if she were crazy. For some reason, I wanted to defend her. She was my mom and she wanted what was best for me.

"But surely, Sarah wants to go away to college," Dean said as he shared a conspiratorial smile and winked at me. "Make friends, go to parties, and flirt with boys."

My father's face turned red as he smacked the wooden dining room table. "Absolutely not!" he raised his voice. "My daughter would not be foolish enough to do those things and throw her life away. She'll end up addicted to heroin and or pregnant, then she will drop out of college."

Dean looked at my father as he raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something to protest, but I quickly caught his gaze and shook my head. I didn't want any trouble tonight.

He seemed to get the message. He frowned as an unreadable expression crossed his face, but decided to not say anything. For that, I was thankful. My dad did have quite the temper, and I was tired.

Later that night, Dean took the couch to sleep on, and Sam claimed the guest bedroom upstairs. I wondered how long they would stay here, but I felt too embarrassed to ask. I didn't know them that well after all.


End file.
